


Kingdom Hearts meets Among us!

by Simpsoveranything65



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny Island Trio (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, M/M, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), This is DUMB, Wayfinder Trio (Kingdom Hearts), but I couldn’t help myself, xion doesn’t talk I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsoveranything65/pseuds/Simpsoveranything65
Summary: venti: vanitas susblue sus: vanitas isn’t even here, ven.venti: he still do be kinda sus tho
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), implied Aqua/Terra - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Kingdom Hearts meets Among us!

**Author's Note:**

> kingdomkey-Sora.  
> rikUwU- Riku.  
> kaikai- Kairi.  
> blue sus- Isa.  
> red sus- Axel.  
> roxASS- Roxas.  
> aqua(mom)- Aqua.  
> terra(dad)- Terra.  
> venti- Ventus. 
> 
> idk why I made this. I’ve been playing among us all day and I had to do it. I might even do one with the foretellers and KHUx story, maybe. Please let me know your feed back if you want me to do more of these!

**kingdomkey: I found Xion dead in admin.**

**Aqua(mom): me and Ven where together in security**

**kaikai: I was with Terra in medbay.**

**terra(dad): Pink scanned they clear.**

**red sus: look if we all think about it who killed Xion last time..**

**kingdomkey: …**

**blue sus: …**

**aqua(mom): …**

**venti: vanitas sus**

**blue sus: vanitas isn’t even here, ven.**

**venti: he still do be kinda sus tho**

**kingdomkey: I say we vote skip because we don’t know**

**kaikai: idk that’s kinda sus sora**

**kaikai: also can I just ask**

**kaikai: who the **** was messing with the lights in electrical when I went to fix them**

**-** _ No one was ejected. (Tie).-  _

_ -blue reports a dead body!-  _

**blue sus: ROXAS JUST VENTED IN FRONT OF ME AFTER HE KILLED AXEL**

**roxASS: YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT I SAW YOU KILL IT WAS A SELF REPORT**

**kingdomkey: idk man..you and Xion was with each other last round and she was found dead.**

**rikUwU: look sora does have a point**

**roxASS: stfu it was isa**

**kaikai: Isa had the opportunity to kill me when I was doing asteroids**

**blue sus: exactly**

**roxASS: omg you guys are throwing the whole ass game !!**

**venti: we vote Roxas**

**roxASS: my own twin?! the **** is this !!**

**venti: I must establish that I am the dominant twin, sorry.**

**blue sus VOTED.**

**terra(dad) VOTED.**

**venti VOTED.**

**kaikai VOTED.**

**rikUWU VOTED.**

**aqua(mom) VOTED.**

**kingdomkey VOTED.**

**roxASS SKIPPED.**

  
  


_ -roxASS was not an imposter. (2 imposters remain)- _

_ -white calls an emergency meeting!-  _

**kingdomkey: well uh..**

**kaikai: then it’s got to be Isa.**

**blue sus: what why ME?!**

**rikUwU: you said you saw Roxas kill and vent but he wasn’t an imposter..?**

**aqua(mom): and thus we shall vote you off.**

**venti: sorry man, that’s just how it gotta be.**

**kaikai: it was so nice playing with you.**

**venti: I’ll never forget you.**

**kingdomkey: are we all just going to ignore the fact terra is ded**

**venti: aight**

**venti: WHO THE **** KILLED MY BRO**

**aqua(mom): ventus language**

**venti: srry**

**aqua(mom): but seriously**

**aqua(mom): who tf killed my husband**

**kaikai: you have been with Terra the whole game, Aqua. That’s kinda sus.**

**aqua(mom): I went to Navigation to do my wires, I left Terra in the reactor doing Simon says.**

**venti: the last time I seen terra was when I was doing my gas thingy thing in storage**

**kingdomkey: I still say we vote off Isa.**

**blue sus: y tho**

**kingdom key: where were you before I called emergency**

**blue sus: what rn?**

**blue sus:...idk**

**kaikai: sus**

**aqua(mom): sus**

**rikUwU: sus**

**kingdomkey: also wouod like to say that riku has done nothing but hold my hand throughout the rounds**

**rikUwU: i always will boo love you**

**kingdomkey: you want 2 b my among us bf**

**rikUwU: omg let’s a cafeteria wedding next round**

**venti: omg just vote before I be sick**

**kingdom key VOTED.**

**kaikai VOTED.**

**rikUwU VOTED.**

**blue sus VOTED.**

**venti VOTED.**

**aqua(mom) VOTED.**

_ -blue sus was an imposter (1 imposter remains)-  _

_ -kaikai reports a dead body-  _

**kaikai: VEN THIS LOOKS REAL BAD RN**

**venti: wot**

**kaikai: you was literally standing on a dead body at cams..**

**venti: you liar!!**

**kaikai: listen ***** i know what I saw**

**kingdomkey: me and riku where sharing porn together in weapons**

**rikUwU: also Ven you didn’t come to mine and Sora’s cafeteria wedding..**

**kaikai: you shit you didn’t**

**venti: bc I was too busy doing my tasks to get away from a murderer ?**

**kingdomkey: wow so I guess mine and rikus show of our love wasnt a good enough reason for you to come**

**rikUwU: I bet even the ghosts where celebrating with us.**

**venti: i see your love everyday, I don’t want to deal with it in games too**

**kaikai VOTED.**

**kingdomkey VOTED.**

**rikUwU VOTED.**

**venti: I hope ur honey moon is shit.**

**venti SKIPPED.**

_ -venti was not an imposter. (1 imposter remains- _

“SORA ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WE JUST GOT MARRIED!” Riku yelled, coming into my room and showing me his screen with ‘defeat’ on his screen with mine and Isa’s among us character on there. I couldn’t stop laughing. 


End file.
